Overtime Mode/Final Battle
:Dead Rising 2: The Facts final battle, Off the record: The Facts final battle Frank must defeat the XM3 Prototype Tank and Brock. XM3 Prototype Tank Final Battle Brock: These automated machines are no use at all on the battlefield. Switch to manual control. :The tank rams Frank and Isabela's jeep turning it on its side :Brock rises out of the tank. Brock: Aim main cannon. :The cannon points directly at Frank. Frank: Oh, shit... Brock: Well, what have we here? :Frank stands with his hands up and looks toward Isabela. Isabela is unconscious. Brock: Where were ya hiding when my men mopped up the mall? On a mission in which the number of targets is unclear, it's difficult to ensure absolute thoroughness. Heh... You have imagination... That's what drives you in your quest to run... Your quest to hide. As prey, you and your kind are much more stubborn than the zombies. Frank: How much do you know about the zombies? Brock: I commanded the Santa Cabeza cleanup operation... If we had fulfilled our mission then, we wouldn't be needed here now to take care of this... incident. Frank: That's all it was to you, huh? A mission? What about those innocent people who had to pay for sins committed by our government and - it's inhuman research? Brock: (interrupts) - Our mistakes have not begun with this operation. (laughs) Humanity... has proven itself to be quite adept at making mistakes. (puts cigar in mouth) Hah! Hell, it's the only thing we truly excel at. Well, then. I'd say this mission is not quite over yet. Don't you agree? :Brock turns the cannon to an oncoming zombie horde. Frank hits Brock knocks away his cigar. The final battle begins.}} True Ending Frank West managed to escape the town of Willamette with information pertinent to the incident under his belt. The news caused a fervor throughout the world, leading to the U.S. government to admit at least partial culpability in the livestock research program. However, no connection to the Willamette incident was acknowledged and the events that occurred there were deemed the work of a fringed terrorist group. The people of the world, as could be expected from the modern culture of new saturation, soon let the Willamette incident fade from their minds. The authenticity of Carlito's chilling plan to utilize the orphans as his pawns has yet to be confirmed or proven false. And yet he complained that his belly was not full.}} Frank is free to roam the construction site among the thousands of zombies that inhabit the area. Many hunks of meat can be found being eaten by zombies as well as zombies with queens attached, allowing Frank to collect the queens and use them to clear the densely packs of zombies that surround the tank and Isabela. Trivia align=right style="width:250px" style="border-radius:30px;-moz-border-radius:30px;-webkit-border-radius:30px; clear:right; float:right;margin:0px;border:1px solid #690;background-color:#CDA;padding:6px;width:250px" valign=top style="padding-left:2px;margin-left:66px" Photo Op for Prestige Points Up to 10,000 PP Brock rotating his arm before grappling Frank. } * The Chop Till You Drop Second Amendment mini-game Scarce Ammo takes place in the Construction Site. Video Gallery /Gallery}} References